Kiichi Ooshiba
Kiichi Ooshiba (大柴 喜一, Ooshiba Kiichi) is a 2nd-year student at Seiseki High School and is part of its soccer club. He's a regular and plays with jersey n°11. Appearance Ooshiba is an incredibly tall, lean, young man. He has red hair and blue eyes, with a tan complexion. Personality Ooshiba is introduced as a very egocentric, lazy and narcissistic person. He thinks of himself as a genius and the ace of the team, constantly seeking the spotlight and dreaming of being the hero. Yet at the same time he does not work hard; thinking he is good enough to keep up with the team anyway, he skips practice at will, and in matches he only cares about scoring goals while leaving all other tasks to his teammates. Moreover, he is childish, spoiled, prone to temper tantrums when things don't go his way, hot-headed and violent when provoked, as well as very prone to jealousy and envy, especially towards Mizuki and Tsukushi. He also cares a lot about his appearance, to the point where he'd rather not put his all into a match than tarnish his good looks. Not the type to use his head more than necessary, Ooshiba is book-dumb, gullible and simple-minded and rarely thinks things through, putting himself into embarrassing situations on a regular basis. However, over the course of the story he changes, and more and more of his good sides reveal themselves. He is shown more and more to care about his teammates, sometimes aggressively, seeks advice to improve as a player, and starts working harder and acknowledging his weaknesses while also learning his true strengths. Motivated by the goal of becoming the next captain and ace he learns how to (at least temporarily) keep his temper in check and acknowledge the skills of others, even if he still tends to talk down to people. He is also revealed to be kinder and more selfless than he lets on; when Tsukushi expresses a lack of confidence he tells him to have some pride despite just having been told that Tsukushi is more feared by his opponents than he is and still being furious about that, and when he has a chance to decide the practice match against Seikan he chooses to pass back to help Kimishita overcome his self-doubt instead. While he is rich, he shows no signs of elitism, actually getting embarrassed when Kazama calls him out on riding his parents' coattails and being overall generous with his money. History Ooshiba claims to have first started soccer as a baby, making him the player with the longest soccer history among all the high school characters in the series. Not much is known about his childhood, except that he once balanced on a ball at age three and his parents expressed concern for his safety; he is also shown to have always been very tall for his age, with people mistaking him for older than he was. Aside from that his early life seems to have been fairly normal, with the worst thing to happen to him in a flashback being a fight with his sister. In middle school Ooshiba joined the Tokyo Selection Team, where he first met Kimishita. It was hate at first sight, with Kimishita punching him in the face because his car had nearly run people over, but on the soccer pitch they worked well together, became their team's strongest combination, and eventually wound up forming a reluctant sort of friendship. In their third year ,they finally lost to Aiba and his team and parted ways after middle school, not expecting to run into each other again in high school. Upon entering high school Ooshiba was initially isolated. Thanks to his difficult personality he couldn't find any friends in Seiseki and was left eating lunch alone until Satou approached him, who is still his closest friend on the team. He is also shown to have already had his irresponsible attitude, being said to have collapsed in the Inter-High semifinals due to lack of practice and stamina in his first year. Plot Skills He is a rather skillful center forward, however, as a result of skipping practice so often, he has very low stamina and is often subbed out of games when it's deemed he has reached his limit. However, his attitude changed drastically during the preliminaries for Nationals where he ran for miles with Tsukamoto and outran him due to his height. * Decoy and assistant Given he is the most aggressive player of the field, he draws many double teams, however, it opens up opportunities for others to score, but in order to increase his scoring rate, he must wait until defenses shifts focus because he can break open to score. Relationships Atsushi Kimishita He and Kimishita don't appear to get along and fight almost every time they talk to each other, exchanging insults and mocking each other. However, their animosity is an illusion; they've actually been teammates since middle school, always bickering but always supporting each other when the need arises. Ooshiba trusts Kimishita's knowledge and judgement unconditionally, both in and out of soccer; after losing to Saku High he goes to him to ask what he's lacking as a player, and bonus material as well as the OVA reveal that he also asks him whenever he can't read a character in a book or when he doesn't know or understand a word (blindly trusting all of Kimishita's answers without even pondering that he might be sarcastic sometimes). They're also shown to care about each other a great deal, openly expressing worry when the other runs the risk of getting seriously injured or actually does get hurt. [[Tsukushi Tsukamoto|'Tsukushi Tsukamoto']] Ooshiba views Tsukushi, who plays the same position, as a rival and refuses to be subbed out for him, wanting to play as much as possible. When he does have to sub out or can't play, however, he (albeit reluctantly) relies on Tsukushi and trusts him to do his best in his stead. Tsukushi's determination and ability to go beyond his limits also inspire him, making him more of a team player. Over time he starts viewing Tsukushi as less of a rival and becomes more of a mentor figure to him; he happily lets him tag along when he starts running laps again, and the two are shown cooperating several times, with Ooshiba giving Tsukushi instructions on what to do or where to send the ball. Ooshiba also grows to care for Tsukushi as a person, repeatedly headbutting him or telling him to have more pride whenever he gets too self-deprecating. 'Mikoto Ooshiba'His sister name https://pandaman.red/days/5266.html He and his sister Mikoto are rather ambivalent towards each other, both making fun of the other. Such as, his sister teases him for getting tired so easily and he teases her on how Mizuki will reject her. Trivia * His older sister has a crush on Mizuki. * He comes from an affluent family, as both his parents are doctors. * Ooshiba is indecent at Maths and his grades would never had been good enough to become a doctor. * He's the tallest on the team. * He hates playing when it's raining, because his hair gets all messed up, his uniform gets all dirty and more than anything "a good man and the water never go along well". He probably dislikes that the ball gets all muddy as well. However, Ooshiba admits he hates losing even more. * Likes : Tomatoes * Dislikes: Cherry tomatoes * Specialty: Guessing species of tropical fish * Favourite quote: Hit the jackpot * He wants a girlfriend. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Seiseki High School Category:Seiseki soccer team